


i'm taking back the crown

by karasunonolibero



Series: iwaoi horror week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost smut, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood and Violence, IwaOi Horror Week, M/M, Murder, first scene is v inspired by that one scene in gone girl u know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: They all had to go. And now there’s only one left. One king standing in between Oikawa and the final crown. But no matter. This time tomorrow, it’ll be his.~or: Seven kings. Seven crowns. Oikawa is after them all, but the seventh king takes him by surprise.





	i'm taking back the crown

**Author's Note:**

> [iwaoi horror week](https://iwaoi-horror-week.tumblr.com/) but NOT breath of the wild au, if you can believe it! this one got a bit spicy and it was so much fun. 
> 
> (title comes from [emperor's new clothes by panic! at the disco](https://youtu.be/M-v4JBYl5KI))
> 
> DAY 4: THE HOLLOW TREE  
one eye / two hearts / three breaths / four hands / five teeth / six ribs / **seven crowns**

The door slams shut, Oikawa pressed up against it as King Ushijima mouths at his neck. “Mmm, please.”

Ushijima silences him with a finger pressed to his lips. “Hush now. It wouldn’t do for us to be overheard,” he murmurs into the crook of Oikawa’s neck.

Oikawa nods, tilting his head back to give the king better access. “Hurry, _please_, I need you.”

“You talk too much.” And with that, Ushijima picks him up, hands gripping the backs of Oikawa’s thighs as he carries him over to the plush canopy bed. Oikawa goes easily, spreading his limbs out and dragging Ushijima down by the shoulders.

“Come on, come on,” Oikawa urges him, legs wrapping around his hips.

Ushijima chuckles, unbuttoning his shirt and casting it to the side. “Aren’t you going to undress as well?”

Oikawa shakes his head, yanking his breeches down just past the curve of his ass. “Hurry,” he insists. “I can’t wait any longer. I need you _now_.” He props himself up on his elbows, feeling the dagger he’s hidden inside his jacket pressing against his chest. He holds his breath, waits for the right moment.

Ushijima picks him up again, depositing him in the center of the bed. Oikawa hooks his fingertips in the waist of Ushijima’s breeches, pulling him closer. Just a little more…a little more… He waits until Ushijima’s hovering over him, eyes darkened with lust, and that’s when he strikes.

Oikawa reaches into his jacket, hand immediately finding the hilt of the dagger, and thrusts it up in one fluid motion.

Ushijima’s eyes widen; Oikawa has to laugh at how comical he looks. “Oikawa?” he chokes out.

“Hmm? What’s wrong?” Oikawa purrs, even as he twists the knife in deeper. “I thought we were in the middle of something.” He yanks the knife out messily, letting blood spurt onto his clothes and the bed as he pushes Ushijima’s body to the side.

He relishes in the sight of King Ushijima Wakatoshi gasping for breath, hands scrabbling at the knife wound like there’s anything he can do to save himself now. Oh, yes, this one has been his favorite, he thinks as he carves a small _6_ just above Ushijima’s sternum.Once he’s satisfied with his handiwork, he leans in close, lips grazing Ushijima’s ear. “I’ll be taking this back now,” he whispers to the king’s lifeless body as he lifts the crown off his head, watching the amethysts wrought into the metal glint in the candlelight.

~

The crown takes its place at the end of the shelf in his woodland home. Oikawa steps back to admire the sight. Six crowns, lined up in a rainbow of precious gems. A ghost of a smile touches Oikawa’s lips as he thinks of the blood he’s shed to acquire each one. Nohebi’s king was a slippery one, almost alerting the castle guards to the danger, but Oikawa had won the emerald crown back in the end. And then there was Karasuno’s king, who was so pretty and kissed so sweetly it was a pity Oikawa had to kill him for the fire opal circlet in his silver hair, but it was necessary. They all had to go. And now there’s only one left. One king standing in between Oikawa and the final crown. But no matter. This time tomorrow, it’ll be his.

~

The clock strikes nine as Oikawa emerges from the carriage in front of an all-too familiar palace. Oikawa’s throat tightens as he looks at Bluecastle from the front steps, a view he almost never had when he was young; he belongs _inside_, in the bedroom in the northwest turret, in the ballroom playing host right now.

He walks inside, ignoring the doorman’s bow, and heads for the ballroom. Immediately, he spots his target.

King Iwaizumi Hajime.

The king is dancing, sweeping across the floor with a girl in his arms as the musicians play a lilting waltz. And there’s the crown, nestled so temptingly among locks of dark hair. Oikawa waits to the side with the other partnerless attendees, claps politely once the dance is over, and then wastes no more time heading straight for the king.

Iwaizumi turns to him, face carefully blank. “Good evening, sir. I’m sorry, but I don’t believe we’ve met.”

Oikawa pastes on a charming smile. “I’m terribly sorry, Your Majesty. My name is Oikawa Tooru. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

A flicker of recognition passes over Iwaizumi’s face, but he says nothing. “The pleasure is mine.”

“Why don’t we agree to share the pleasure?” Oikawa grins. “May I be so bold as to ask for the next dance?”

Iwaizumi inclines his head as the musicians begin another waltz. “Shall we?” he asks, holding out a hand.

Oikawa’s smile softens, just enough to be considered coy, as he takes Iwaizumi’s hand and leads him out to the dance floor. “Such a gentleman.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t return the smile, just leading Oikawa into the dance. “I must admit, I never thought I would hear your name again.”

So Iwaizumi knows his history, knows his name. “What, after the revolt?” 

“The very revolt that killed your family, drove you from this castle and split the kingdom into seven,” Iwaizumi says. As though he could forget. “You were thought to be dead.”

“Ah, but here I am.”

“And I suppose you’ve come seeking my hand in marriage to gain your castle back.” It’s not really an accusation, but it’s a pointed guess nonetheless.

Oikawa spins under Iwaizumi’s arm in time with the music. “Well, when you put it like that, it makes me sound awfully opportunistic.”

That’s what gets Iwaizumi to laugh. “Isn’t that all nobility is? Being opportunistic?”

“You aren’t wrong about that. But…” Oikawa lets the hand resting on Iwaizumi’s back dip lower than is proper, just for a moment. “Can’t a man simply be enchanted by a handsome king?”

“You’re rather bold for someone with nothing to offer,” Iwaizumi says bluntly.

“But on the contrary, my boldness _is_ what I have to offer.”

“And how many times has it worked in your favor?”

Oikawa hides a smile. “More than you know.”

“You’re shameless.”

“Why be ashamed of my charm when it’s clearly working on you?”

They separate and bow to one another as the song ends; Oikawa feels hyper-aware of Iwaizumi’s gaze on him. “If I may request your presence with me in the garden.”

Oikawa’s heartbeat accelerates at that. This night is going smoother than he expected. “Of course, Your Majesty,” he says, resting a hand on Iwaizumi’s offered arm. The whispers from curious guests follow them out the double doors to the rose garden, but when the door closes behind them, the only sounds are the crickets in the grass.

“You must forgive me,” Iwaizumi says, fingers trailing over a white rose in full bloom. “It’s not often that a figure from not-so-distant history walks into your ballroom.”

Fukurodani’s and Nekoma’s kings had recognized him, too, but neither one spoke of it. Oikawa wonders what Iwaizumi is after with this conversation. “It’s only been, what ten years?”

“A lot can happen in ten years. Just look at the kingdoms.” Iwaizumi sighs. “I apologize again. I’m sure you didn’t come to rehash history.”

“No, I didn’t. I came to dance, and I’ve done that. I suppose I should take my leave then.” Oikawa inclines his head and steps back.

Iwaizumi darts forward to grip his wrist. “Wait. Please. Just—I like your conversation.”

Oikawa pretends to mull it over before nodding his assent, and the two of them stroll off in the moonlight. They chat about everything under the sun, from gardening to dog breeding to art. Iwaizumi admits that he used to be fascinated with bugs as a child; Oikawa tells him he loved—still loves—the stars, which leads to them sitting on a bench while Oikawa points out his favorite constellations.

He doesn’t realize how long they’ve been out there until the clock strikes midnight, and he notices the lack of music.

“Ah…we should go back inside,” Iwaizumi says with a sheepish grin as he rubs the back of his head. “And you should return home.”

Oikawa reaches out, placing a hand on Iwaizumi’s thigh. It’s forward, even for him, but he needs to get this done and over with before he finds Iwaizumi too charming to kill. “Their night may be over, but ours doesn’t have to be,” he murmurs, before leaning in and pressing his mouth to Iwaizumi’s.

He expects resistance, or even to be pushed away, maybe thrown right out of the castle for such forward behavior. But he keeps kissing, and after a moment’s hesitation, he feels Iwaizumi kissing him back. He tastes of wine and mint, lips warm despite the night’s chill.

Oikawa pulls back, smirking as he notices Iwaizumi lean forward ever so slightly to chase his lips. “Do you wish to continue?”

Iwaizumi holds his gaze for ten long seconds. “Come with me,” he decides, and takes Oikawa by the hand. They go inside through one of the servant doors to avoid being seen by anyone who might talk; Oikawa still knows these routes like the back of his hand, for all the times he used to sneak around as a child. But he bites his tongue as they emerge into a corridor and head for the northwest tower.

Once the door shuts behind him, Iwaizumi is crowding him, hands pressed to either side of his face while they kiss hurriedly, Iwaizumi’s hands roaming all over his body. It bears a shocking resemblance to the other night, Oikawa thinks as he tugs Iwaizumi closer by the front of his shirt. Except this time…this time he thinks he might take his time and just enjoy the seduction. He did it with Karasuno’s king, he’ll do it again.

So he lets his mind clear as he feels Iwaizumi’s hips aligning with his, pressing him into the wall. Yes, he could stay here for quite a while.

The touch of cold metal to his neck has him drawing back so quickly he almost bites Iwaizumi’s lip. The king stares back at him, gaze steady. Oikawa doesn’t have to look down to know it’s his own dagger.

“I knew it,” Iwaizumi says calmly. “And I know what you’re here for.”

Oikawa giggles, batting his lashes. “That’s only for protection, I swear it.”

“Not just this. I know about the other kings. And I know I’m the last one you need.”

There’s no point in playing dumb anymore, so he drops the act. “How can you sit in this castle and know it doesn’t belong to you?” he hisses. “You know you were only given this castle because Ushijima favored you when he took over.”

“Would anyone say no to a kingdom?”

“It’s a scrap.”

“But a kingdom nonetheless.” Iwaizumi presses harder, the blade nicking Oikawa’s skin. “And I know you’re after my crown. Isn’t that a myth?”

Oikawa gasps out a laugh. “How do you think my family stayed in power for so long? Whoever holds all seven crowns rules the kingdom. It’s been that way forever.”

“You’re not getting this one.”

“No? Not even if I promise you a seat on my council once I’m back in power?”

Iwaizumi snorts. “You can’t buy everyone,” he says. “Not with favors, or money, or seduction. Some of us have morals.”

“You’re one to talk, you’re only here because of a favor.”

“I didn’t kill six people in as many weeks.” Iwaizumi leans closer. The reality that the tables have been turned is fully sinking in now, and a cold desire to make it out of his room alive grips his chest.

“Then let me go,” Oikawa says, proud that his voice stays steady. “I’ll speak of this to no one.”

“Ah, but what’s to stop you from coming back? Or sending someone in your place? No, I think we both know what must happen now.”

It happens faster than Oikawa can process it. One moment he’s pinned to the wall in Iwaizumi’s bedroom, the next he’s doubled over in pain and coughing up blood at Iwaizumi’s feet. The king’s face enters his narrowing field of vision, tilting his chin up with the tip of his own dagger. “This is where it ends.”

“Where what ends?” Oikawa spits out, pressing a hand to his mouth only for it to come away slicked with red, the metallic odor invading his nose.

“Everything. Your quest. Your bloodline. _You_.” Iwaizumi lifts Oikawa’s wrist up, and the last thing he sees is the tip of his dagger plunged into his own skin to carve out a bloody _7_.


End file.
